Who Am I?
by lilylunalegolas
Summary: Lily Luna Potter has a secret, that her father told her not to tell anyone, but as she starts at Hogwarts one thing leads to another and she finds out that she just might have to in order to save lives. She keeps collecting small secrets that all connect at one HUGE secret. Will she be able to stop it?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

A clatter of Pans and a feminine voice yelling for her to wake up startles Lily out of her slumber. "I'm awake Mum" She yells. She groans and falls back on her pillow. "Lily!" The voice yelled again. "It's come!" That magical sentence awoke her almost as if a spell had been cast (haha). The day had finally come. Her letter to Hogwarts to show to everyone that she was NOT a Squib, contrary to the teasing she had been going through. She raced down the stairs not bothering to get dressed and tore a letter off the counter.

Mr. Potter,

We have written to inform you of a meeting taking place the 13 of August. Please answer quickly if you are able to attend.

Our warmest regards,

The Order

"I believe that one is for me, Tiger." A masculine voice said as it was plucked out of her hands. "Sorry Dad" Lily replied as she look at her father. The One and Only, or rather The Chosen One, Harry Potter. He looked at her with teasing eyes. He may be known worldwide for defeating the Most powerful Dark Lord seen in centuries, but to Lily, he was just Dad.

"Here Lily," her mother Ginny, said. "This one's for you" Lily tore open the envelope so vigorously that everything fell out. Her parents laughed as she picked it up. Out of the corner she saw her brothers James and Albus walk down the hallway. "What's all the noise about?" The eldest asked. "Did Lily finally get her letter?" "What do you think?" Ginny asked, clearly referencing the eleven year old in the corner hungrily reading away at the piece of paper she had been waiting for, for so long.

?

Dear Lily Luna Ruby Potter,

We are excited to announce that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In this envelope you will find a supply list full of items you will need throughout the year. Also included is a booklet of rules that our caretaker has asked us to include. Term starts on September First. We are very excited to welcome you to our school and hope it will become like a second home. We look forward to meeting you.

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

?

That was all it took to get Lily so excited she could talk and could only sigh and squeal. Ginny set down some eggs and served everyone a plate. "Lily, can you go get Teddy?" She asked, referring to Harry's godson they had both adopted. She didn't answer for she was still affected by the letter, she merely got up and walked up the stairs to Teddy's room.

She knocked on the door dazedly at first, getting more vigorous as she went on with no answer. "Teddy! Wake up! It's breakfast." Finally she heard footsteps come and answer the door. A tired looking twenty year old with turquoise hair and sparkling eyes looked down at her. "Wotcher, Lily" She squealed in reply. "I see you've got your letter" he said. Another squeal. "Are you just going to squeal at me? Because if you are I'll take my leave." "No! Sorry, Teddy. I'm just really excited."

"I can see that, what's for breakfast?"

"Eggs and Bacon"

They both walk down the stairs and into the dining room. They all eat breakfast in silence, except for the occasional squeal, or sigh.

?

Harry Potter has aged well. He did look slightly older, and wiser but he is still coveted by women everywhere. He is an Auror, a skilled one at that.

Ginny Weasley had also aged very well. The only difference was she looked wiser and had strands of gray hair. All from the kids and her husband she jokes. After retirement from the Holyhead Harpies she works as a Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet.

Teddy Lupin looks like a combination of Remus and Nymphadora. Except with turquoise hair. He is also an Auror, just started out and still has things to prove. Rumors say he and Victoire would be engaged within the year.

James Sirius is his father's image, with his mother's eyes. He is as tired of that comparison as his dad was. He is a Gryffindor, and is very popular at school. He has grown to be slightly cocky but very caring for others. Especially Lily, whom he has a soft-spot for.

Albus Severus is the spitting image of his father. A Slytherin, a cunning one indeed. Quiet but very caring, especially towards Lily.

Lily Luna Ruby Potter is a replica of her mother. Named for her grandmother, Luna Lovegood, and though her middle name gets knocked off a lot, Rubeus Hagrid. And though she gets overlooked quite a bit, she will not be this time, because this is her story. The story of who finds she is, and who she becomes.

?

Sorry for the boring chapter… it was really about introducing the character's backstory and everything. I know that good authors are able to do this by incorporating it into the story but some of these characters aren't in the story very often and I wanted you guys to them a little bit. Next chapter will really be the story.


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

From Lily's POV

I jolted awake. Today was the day! August eleventh! We were going to Diagon Alley today! Dad and Teddy had both taken time off today to be there. Today I would get my wand, my books, my robes my… "Lily!" My mum called startling me out of my thoughts. "Are you dressed? We have to go!" I ran to my dresser and pulled out a random t-shirt and some jeans. I ran downstairs where some oatmeal was waiting for me. I poured some honey and dried cranberries in and shoveled it into my mouth.

"Hey Lils, are you excited?" My eldest brother James asked as he ruffled my hair. "Very" I replied. Or that is at least what I tried to say, with my mouth full of oatmeal it came out more like "Vooery" than anything. He laughed as I swallowed. "Very" I corrected myself. My other brother came downstairs and asked the same question. My mouth was full again so I nodded vigorously.

After I had finished eating I mostly ran/jumped around the house excitedly. After everyone else had finished eating we lined up at the fireplace taking turns using the floo network. My father went first, then Teddy, James, Albus and then finally me. My mum turned to me and said "Do you want to give 'em a scare?" I nodded. Another thing that makes me and my mum Ginny Weasley Potter similar besides our looks is our love of pranks. "Alright" she said. "Instead of the normal fireplace in The Leaky Cauldron, go to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, scare George out of his wits too." "Okay, this will be funny" I agreed, "But if anyone asks it was your idea." "Fair enough"

I stepped into our fireplace and yelled "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!" as I threw down the powder. And like that I was off. I zoomed through the Floo network and out the fireplace, scaring Uncle George so much nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Why hello Lily,"

"Hi Uncle George"

"Nice of you to drop in, Where is the rest of your family?"

"Not coming, Mum wanted to give 'em a good scare and sent me here,"

"Ah, I should've known Ginny would be up to this."

We walked around the shop, talking and occasionally helping customers until my family walked in.

"LILY LUNA RUBY POTTER!" My father shouted, He used my middle name, I was in deep trouble. My family rushed in accompanied Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo. by Luckily there were no customers at the moment. He walked over and towered over me, my mum stood behind him trying not to laugh.

"You are very lucky you ended up here and that we found you quick enough" He said actually somewhat calmly. "You could have landed somewhere dangerous. Say where you want to go clearly next time" He still didn't know yet. I stood up straighter, looked him in the eye and said, "I did say where I wanted to go clearly" Uncle George sniggered. Everybody else looked confused. "You mean you wanted to come here?" "Yes, it was sort of, like a prank." I proudly replied. "Do you know how worried we all were?" He almost shouted. "Mom wasn't worried." I replied. "Of course she was" Aunt Hermione said. "No she wasn't, she knew I was here all along. It was her idea." Uncle Ron burst out laughing, so did Uncle George and my mother, as they couldn't hold it in any longer. Pretty soon everyone was laughing. "Well" said my father, "At least I know my child isn't a delinquent."

After we all calmed down we bid George goodbye, promising to come back later and went off. "Can we buy my wand first?" I asked. "Sure, you and dad go, me James, and albus will go look at the schoolbooks." my mom stated. We walked down to Ollivanders and went inside. "Who do we have here" a voice said. I could not seem to find the owner. "Ah Harry Potter and his daughter," a man with bug eyes and pasty skin said as he walked out of a shadow. "Who is the wand for?" he asked, probably jokingly "Me" I stated in a voice which I had thought was brave, but was really more of a squeak. "The youngest of the Potter clan, Lily Luna, We shall find you a wand." he climbed on a shelf and grabbed a box. "Alder Wood, with a dragon heartstring, 12 ¾ inches. Try it out." I took the wand and flicked my wrist. Nothing happened. "No problem, we will try another one."

It ended up to be a total of ten wands before I found my match. "Aspen wood with Phoenix Feather core, 12 ¾ inches, try this one." I took it in my hand and flicked my wrist (which was getting fairly tired),not expecting anything to happen but something did. A burst of light came out of the end and bounced around the room. Mr. Ollivander looked very surprised. "Curious thing, this is yes." "What do you mean is curious" I asked. "A wizard's wand is the most important thing he can have, an embodiment of his pride. When a wizard has committed a horrible act, mind you this hasn't happened for centuries, his wand gets taken apart and recycled. This shows deep disrespect towards the wizard and brings dishonor. This core, is the same core that was in He-" "Voldemort's wand" My dad interrupted. "Yes Voldemort's" Ollivander agreed.

"The Aspen wood also says a thing or two about it. It is the wood of an accomplished duelist or a destined one, attracted to quests and new orders, for revolutionaries. Even disregarding Voldemort, this is a wand for a very important person. Take care of it Lily Luna. Take care of it."

We payed and walked towards the door to leave. My father stopped. "Tell no one of this Ollivander." "I shall never. Wandmaker-Customer confidentiality." Once we got outside my dad crouched to my level and looked pretty shaken up. "Lily, never tell anyone this, you can tell them what your wand is made out of, but don't tell them the other thing. Not even your brothers." "Okay, Dad" We walked along, "Dad?" I asked, "Are you going to tell the Order?" "Yes" We walked on until we got to Madam Malkin's where we told mom we would meet up. Mom had already gotten the rest of my supplies. We went in and I got measured. We came out and eat lunch. Afterwards we went into the Owl Emporium to get an owl for me. I chose a Tawny Owl, and named her Alfie, short for Alfirinel. I already had a cat I was taking, a calico named Kit. Afterwards we went to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and I was given A Galleon to spend. I got some Extendable Ears, Nosebleed Nougats and some Puking Pastilles. I was tired and we went home quickly. We eat supper and then went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The Order Meeting

**Chapter Three: The Order meeting**

Somehow over the past two days I have found out that I have Voldemort's old core and The Order meeting's location has been changed to our house. I was very sad and lonely. I couldn't talk to ANYBODY about it. So I went to the place I usually go when I feel sad and alone, Kreacher's grave.

I used to just go to Kreacher, as he was really the only person I could tell everything to. He was my friend while my brothers were away at Hogwarts. I would get so lonely then. I would play with him. I know it sounds odd because he can be a bit hostile, but he is only unkind to those who are unkind to him. He would always make me treacle tart when I was feeling sad. I could tell him everything, and he wouldn't tell anyone. Well, except my father, whose orders were above mine. When I was little I accidentally set him free, by giving him a shirt as a christmas present. He still stayed though, He said it was because he had nowhere else to go, but I think he secretly liked us.

I sat out there the whole afternoon, feeling the sun on my face, the grass between my toes and the fresh air. I may have also cried a bit. I wasn't that upset, it was just such a huge secret. At least tonight my father would tell The Order, and they could give some advice. Our backyard is pretty big. It's a huge field with magical protections around it, and a garden in one corner. In another corner is the graveyard. It's actually a really pretty graveyard, with shrubs, flowers, and long green grass. The graves are mostly pets, Kreacher, Dobby (whose grave got moved here), and honorary ones for family members, such as My siblings and I's namesakes(except for Luna and Hagrid), Uncle Fred, and Teddy's parents.

Our House is actually fairly small compared to our backyard , but it is still pretty big. It has five bedrooms and two bathrooms on the upper floor, and a Huge kitchen, a parlour, and a family room on the bottom floor. We have a front porch, a front yard, a back porch and a garden either connected to it, or near it. The garden is my favorite place because of the beautiful flowers, shrubs, bushes, and small benches it has, it also has a vegetable garden next to it, that I planted and a small fruit orchard (five trees).

I heard my mom calling me to supper. I hurry back to the house to ask

"Why are we have supper so early?""Dad has The Order meeting remember?" Albus replied. We quickly eat dinner and our mom tells us to go to our bedrooms. "Why can't we stay at the meeting?" James asks. "It's nothing exciting, or that concerns you" she answered. I wait until the boys go upstairs to say, "It might concern me, Can I stay?" "No Lily, go get prepared to go to Hogwarts." "But Mom!" "If you go upstairs now, I'll ask Uncle Percy and Uncle Bill to bring Dominique and Lucy to read the books with you." "Really? Wait... James and Albus won't think that fair." I warned. "I'll ask for Molly, Louis, Rose and Scorpius to come by Floo as well." "Okay!" I ran upstairs to get my stuff ready.

When I got upstairs, I told the boys to clean their rooms, and hurried to mine. I hurried to put my stuff away. I'm usually a neat person but all of my stuff for Hogwarts was all over, I hurried and put it all in neat piles. I didn't put them on shelves and such because A:We were going to use them, and B:I would surely forget them. Right after I finished I heard people zooming out of the fireplace and a knock at my door. "Come In" I said, In walked a Blonde-Haired girl with blue eyes, and as unlikely as it would be, a scatter of freckles across her nose. "Lily!" She said as she ran in. "Dom!" I said as I ran to hug her. "I haven't seen you for weeks!" She said, "It's been almost three."

Another knock at the door. "Come in" we both said. A girl with mousy brown hair, gray eyes and freckles walked in. "Lucy!" We greeted her with as much enthusiasm as we had eachother. Us three were best friends, all of us were the same age, born within the same three days of August. Dom was the oldest her birthday was the twenty-first, Lucy was the twenty-second and I was the twenty-third. We were so close we were often call the Tenacious Troublesome Trio or TTT by our always had the same birthday party on the same day each year, the twenty-fourth. That way we are all the same age.

"We all better be in the same house," Lucy said, "I know! I'm hoping for either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor" I said. "Me three" They both said. It's a thing we made up when we were five. We made up a list of rules we had to follow. "What wands did you guys get?" "I got an Alder wood wand with Dragon Heartstring 12 ¾ " Dominique said. "I got an Ash wand with Unicorn Hair 12 ¾" Lucy said, "I got Aspen wood, Phoenix Feather also 12 ¾ ." "Isn't it weird we all got A named wood, 12 ¾ and the three different core types?" Dom asked. "That is really weird," Lucy said as I nodded in agreement. "We better get to reading this stuff though, Aunt hermione said some of it is really interesting."

We had just opened our books when I jumped up and said "Actually lets go and spy on the meeting and see if it's anything interesting, I just got Extendable Ears." "Okay let's go," Lucy said as Dom smiled. We snuck into the hallway when all of the sudden… "Boo" We all jumped out of our skin. " _James_ " I whispered angrily " _What are you doing out here" "Coming to see if you had any Extendable Ears we could use"_ I should have known. This always happens at Order meetings. " _What are you doing?"_ He asked " _Same as you except I do have Extendable Ears." "Can we listen with you then?"_ He asked. " _Fine_ "

We huddled around the listening piece and were about to start when heard "Listening to the Order meeting?" It was Scorpius, along with him was Albus and Rose. " _Yes, Why?"_ James said challengingly. " _Oh come off it James, he was just asking."_ Rose said. I silently cheered for her. I have two cousins (besides Dom and Lucy) That are like older sisters to me, Rose and Victoire. I don't need more brothers though, I already have three (I count Teddy as one). The rest of my cousins are like really good friends that are related to me. They all treat me like a little sister.

Once I realize there was a long awkward silence while I was caught up in my thoughts I smiled at the trio of newcomers and asked " _Do you want to join us?" "Lily,"_ James whispered so only could hear, " _He's Draco Malfoy's son" "So, it's not like he's done anything, and he's Al's best friend, and they are MY Extendable Ears, so go find your own if you don't want them to join."_ I turned to them " _Do you?"_ Albus and Scorpius looked at each other. " _Okay" "Sure"_ They came over and we made room. Then we all leaned down and listened.

 **What They Hear:**

 _ **Harry:**_ _I call this meeting of The Order Of The Phoenix To Order_ (*Haha*) _, First Item of Business:Hogwarts Protection_

We looked at each other, what do they mean?

 _ **Harry:**_ _Recently there have been rumours of people practicing the Dark Arts again. Although we do not know if they are truth or if they even they want to attack Hogwarts, some measurements of caution must be taken. Does anyone have any ideas?_

 _ **Teddy:**_ _We could send New Aurors or Interns including myself to patrol the corridors at night._

 _*Murmurs of Agreement*_

 _ **Harry:**_ _I think that solves that for now, if anything else arises we could take more steps but for now that is fine._

 _ **Harry:**_ _Now, does anyone need advice on things concerning the Dark Arts?_

 _*Awkward Silence*_

 _ **Harry:**_ _I know some of you do, but I will start us off if you like._

 _*Murmurs of Agreement*_

 _ **Harry:**_ _*Chuckles* Alright then, *Clears throat*_

 _ **Harry:**_ _A couple of days ago, and Ginny knows this, I went with Lily Luna to buy her a wand. The wand she got was Aspen Wood, 12 ¾ with a Phoenix Feather core. Now I assume you all have read Ollivander's Pamphlet on Wand Woods? No? Well I will just show you with this potion exactly what he said to Lily and I._

I was scared now, should I and the others keep listening? "Hey guys how about we go back and read our schoolbooks now?" "Shhh, Lily quiet" Oh man, they're not going to leave, "C'mon guys let's go, we really shouldn't be doing this." "Lily be quiet" someone snapped. "It's my Extendable Ear, and I'm taking it." I knew I sounded uptight and bratty, but I didn't care. I had to keep my promise. I tugged away from them and it broke. "Aw, c'mon Lily" It turns out it was no use as a big booming version of what was currently Ollivander's voice could be heard.

 _ **The Changing Voice:**_ " _ **Curious thing, this is yes." "What do you mean is curious" I asked. "A wizard's wand is the most important thing he can have, an embodiment of his pride. When a wizard has committed a horrible act, mind you this hasn't happened for centuries, his wand gets taken apart and recycled. This shows deep disrespect towards the wizard and brings dishonor. This core, is the same core that was in He-" "Voldemort's wand" My dad interrupted. "Yes Voldemort's" Ollivander agreed.**_

" _ **The Aspen wood also says a thing or two about it. It is the wood of an accomplished duelist or a destined one, attracted to quests and new orders, for revolutionaries. Even disregarding Voldemort, this is a wand for a very important person. Take care of it Lily Luna. Take care of it."**_

They had heard it anyways. They all slowly looked at me and stared. "You've got Voldemort's core?" Someone asked. "That's what we just heard isn't it No need to shout it for the world to hear!" Scorpius replied. "Is that why you've been spending all this time at Kreacher's grave?" James questioned. This time Scorpius raised an eyebrow. I thought he knew about mine an Kreacher's friendship, He's always at our house. The stares started making me uncomfortable. It was bad enough I had to endure them everywhere else in the wizarding community, and know in my own home? That made me mad. "I would appreciate it if you all would stop staring at me like I'm a Unicorn-Wolf hybrid. I'm just as surprised as you are, I only found out myself two days ago!" I snapped at them. "Now we should all go to our rooms before our parents catch us out of them!" "That sounds like something Hermione used to tell me and Ron" We all jumped and turned. It was my dad.

"Now I assume you all heard that?" He said looking at the broken Extendable Ear in my hand. "When I heard what you were saying I tried to get them to stop listening but I couldn't, They were curious and wanted to know more, it was my idea to listen in and my Extendable Ear, and I take full responsibility, it's just as bad as if I had told them myself, I'm sorry for breaking my promise and your trust Dad. I feel truly bad." I looked down. I was so ashamed and guilt-ridden."Wait! Lily tried to stop us from listening!" Dom said, "Yeah, when we wouldn't stop she broke the Extendable Ear before the potion came into effect, the only reason we heard everything was because the voice was so loud." Lucy added. "I know it was loud, that's why I came upstairs, I didn't even know you guys were listening in until Lily started talking. But I'm not mad, I did the same thing when I was younger, but you all can not tell ANYBODY what you heard, not your moms, dads, or siblings. Some of your parents know but do not discuss it. I will tell you if anything changes, but for right now I recommend you all get ready for bed and do what you are supposed to be doing."

We waited there for a while to see if he wanted to tell us anything else until almost as an afterthought he added, "You are dismissed, Lily I would like to speak with you." After everybody left I walked over to him. "My, my, Lily Luna, you are getting too big for my liking." I giggled. "Lily, I want you to know that I am extremely proud of you for what you did. That took Gryffindor worthy courage, you also showed maturity through taking responsibility for your actions. Although I am extremely proud, I am also sad because you are growing up way too fast. Thank You for telling the truth but next time, please do what you are supposed to do and have no need for telling the truth. " "I will" "Do you Lily Luna Ruby Potter swear you will never break a promise if you can help it?" "I promise"


	4. Chapter 4: My Birthday

Today is the start of the festivities as it's Dom's birthday. Today me and Lucy are going to go to her house for a sleepover. Tomorrow we will go to Lucy's and then to mine. I'm all packed and ready to go to her house when my mom comes in. "I'm going to miss you so much!" "Mom, I'm going to Hogwarts in less than three weeks, and I'll be gone for months then, I do this every year and I'll only be gone two days." "I know, it's just that they are all ready for you and I wanted to say goodbye." "Oh, okay" I hug her "Love you Mom" "I love you too Lily"

After she stops squeezing me to death I head downstairs. Dom, Victoire and Lucy were waiting. "You ready?" Victoire asks. "Yup" I say as I go over to my Dad to say goodbye. "Bye Tigerlily, I love you" "I love you too dad" "Bye!" I yell out to my parents. "Tell Teddy I said Hi" Victoire said as she shut the door. Okay, everyone on their brooms while I do the enchantment. She ties my luggage on the back of my broom and does the enchantment to make it fly with the broom, hops on hers and says "We're off!" We kick off from the ground and start flying.

When we reached their house and landed Victoire said "Go ahead inside, I'll get your luggage." "Thanks!" Me and Lucy said at the same time. That night was so much fun, we had bouillabaisse and a variety of french foods all set up very posh. And for dessert we had Creme Brulee. A chorus of "Mmmmm" was all that could be heard. "Aunt Fleur, you are an amazing cook" I said, Lucy agreed by nodding, as her mouth was full of Creme Brulee. She laughed, sounding like jingle bells, " Well thank you very much, Dom has picked out a muggle film to watch, shall we?" Dom nodded vigorously. Though her English was very good, she still had an accent.

After dinner was all cleaned up, Uncle Bill said his goodbyes as he had an early morning. We all changed into our pyjamas and got some blankets and snuggled on the couch as we watched a Pitch Perfect Marathon. Aunt Fleur called Uncle Bill back down as he was not asleep yet to take a picture. After it was over we all went to bed and went to sleep.

The next day we were off again, this time to Lucy's house. She lives in London, rather than the countryside where me and Dom live. Once we got there we got ready to spend a day in London. We went with Molly, Aunt Audrey, and Uncle Percy. We spent the day in Muggle shops and went on the London Eye. "Closer! Get Closer Together!" The man taking our picture yelled, Once we finally got a picture we thanked him and left. When we got back to Lucy's house we had Lucy's favorite, Breakfast for dinner. We had eggs, bacon, pancakes, and toast. "Aunt Audrey this is phenomenal" Dom said, I agreed by nodding, my mouth stuffed with dessert, Brownies and Ice cream. We decided to play some muggle board games, like Monopoly, Uno, and Scrabble. Then we retired to our beds.

The next day we fly to my house, and see that Teddy and My Father are off work. "How are you here" I ask, "You didn't think that we wouldn't take your birthday off did you?" "Haha very funny, I knew you would try to get today off, I just didn't know if you could." That day was so much fun, played Quidditch and we had a picnic party for dinner with egg salad sandwiches, chicken salad sandwiches, lemonade, candied nuts, and for dessert, pie. After dinner we were worn out, so we watched a Disney film and went to bed.

The next morning my family all went to The Burrow. That was where our party was taking place. "Dom! Lucy! Lily! Happy Birthday!" Our Grandma said as she gave each of us a bear hug. "If you want you can go help your Grandpa decorate the back.

When we got our there our Grandfather welcomed each of us with a hug, and we spent most of the morning decorating the backyard. It was beautiful, we had three long tables each decorated with a mix of our favorite colors, Yellow, Blue, and Green. We had fairy lights strung up everywhere along with streamers. In the back we had a tent with blankets for people to sit in and three chairs for us, and the other side was empty, except for a music player, and that was for dancing.

After we were done decorating we went inside to help Grandma finish cooking the roast dinner and when she shooed us away, we began making dessert. It was a three tiered cake. One level was a chocolate cake with cherry filling and chocolate icing, the next one was an carrot cake with blueberry filling and cream cheese icing, and last was a lemon cake with raspberry filling and whip cream. We finished dessert and left it there to be carried out with magic later.

Then the guests began arriving, we told them where to put their luggage, and gifts. We told them to go find their seat and wait for dinner. After everyone arrived we all sat down and eat, joyfully catching up and laughing. Then came out the cake, everyone gasped in amazement as they saw the giant of a cake float out. The cake divided up itself and everyone got the piece they wanted.

After that was gifts. We always ask for small gifts because we get so many. My favorites were a leather-bound journal with flowery vines on it from Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, A silver Tiger lily necklace from Mom and Dad (Which I suspect is a tracking device because they told me to never take it off.) And a charm bracelet from Teddy.

My favorite part of the evening was when everyone was dancing and playing. After a couple hours of dancing, everyone got tired and went to bed. This by far was my best birthday ever. (*Sorry for the short chapter, I had Writer's block and did the best I could.*)


	5. Chapter 5:Hogwarts

minutes, another knock came, it was Hugo. "Hey guys, can I sit with you? It wasn't much fun with all the fourth years." "Sure!" Almost everyone said at once. Now we were evened out. Three boys, three girls.

After a while when we were almost there I had an idea. "Why don't we make a pact?" I asked. "About what?" Lysander asked. "A pact that no matter what we will always stay good friends, no matter what house we are put in." "Okay, let's do it!" Hugo agreed. "Alright, repeat after me, I promise that we will stay friends no matter what house I am put in. We will always be there for each other." They echoed me and we laughed. All of the sudden the train came to a stop. "We must be here." Someone said. We all looked at each other uneasily. It was weird, that we were so excited for this for so long, but now that we were here… we were scared. " _I want to go back home."_ I hadn't realized I said that out loud until someone said, "Me too." I gulped. "Alright, then, we uh better get going, um, we don't want to be late for the sorting." We all walk out slowly. I see a huge castle looming over us. _That must be Hogwarts_. I hear a big booming voice. "Firs' years this way!" I turn and there's Hagrid. "C'mon guys!" I shout, acting braver than I feel. I run over to him. As he sees me his face lights up. He picks me up and hugs me. "Lil Lily Luna Ruby Potter, here at Hogwarts" "I'm excited to see you too Hagrid" "Well alrigh' then, if ya're all here now, we best get going." He leads us to some boats. Lucy, Dom, and I, pile into one boat, Hugo, Lorcan, and Lysander in another. We row across the lake towards the castle.

Once we get there we dock the boats and get out. It was a rocky ride, due to the fact that it was windy, resulting in each of us almost falling out at least five times. "Follow Me" Hagrid shouted, so we could hear him above the brewing storm. Right as we got inside it unleashed. It poured buckets of rain, with lightning and thunder every thirty seconds. Hagrid led us into a little room. We could barely fit. I blinked and Hagrid was gone. _There must be another door_.

All of the sudden I hear a familiar voice. "Line up in rows according to surname please." I looked around and saw Uncle Neville. It was nice to see another familiar face in such a scary and unfamiliar place. We all lined up, which was rather hard due to the room being so small. He gave us instructions of how the sorting was to happen and disappeared. We waited for what seemed like forever, when all of the sudden the doors opened.

We walked into the room and it was magnificent. It was huge. With four long tables side by side, and a table at the front. I saw my brothers and cousins at their respective tables, they all waved at us. I was beginning to feel less scared. Rose pointed upwards, I looked up and saw floating candles, against the dark ceiling they looked like stars in a midnight sky. Then the Sorting started.

"Adams, William"

Adams, William went up to the Sorting Hat and sat down. The hat was on there for a minute before it yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Name after name after name was called. I didn't mind the wait. I was so nervous. All of the sudden I heard "Potter, Lily Luna!" The whole room went silent. _Of course it did, I'm the last Potter, and his only daughter._ I walked up, as slow as I could, dreading the outcome. I didn't really mind any of the houses, I don't know why I didn't want to get sorted. Uncle Neville, or Professor Longbottom smiled as I sat down. He placed the hat on my head and everything went dark.

"Why hello Lily Luna Potter, last of the Potter clan, only girl to be born into it for four generations, what house shall I put you in? You are very clever, perhaps Ravenclaw? Mmmm, but you also are very kind hearted and loyal, perhaps Hufflepuff? You are very Ambitious, maybe Slytherin? But the trait you are most, is Loyalty. That's why I am putting you in HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat is taken off my head. Nobody looks surprised. Albus looked sympathetic, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at James. I look over to James, he looks... disappointed. _He wanted at least one of his siblings to be in his house._

"Wait!" Someone yelled. I realized it was me. Everyone stared. "I, um I want to go again" "Lily, you can't go again" Neville said kindly. "Let me sort her again, I may have missed something." A voice said from behind us. Neville was clearly confused. "Go on, put it back on." A voice from behind us said. I turned around. It was an old lady, with horned glasses, and a tall witches hat, Headmistress McGonagall. Neville ushered me back to the stool and I sat down again. "I made a mistake. Please Forgive me Lily Luna, this is the first time I have. You surprised me Lily Luna, very much. I did sense something deep in you that could only be unlocked through one thing, Love. You are very brave, when you have to be for your loved ones. You are brave, out of love, and that will help you in challenges yet to come. Gryffindor is where you truly truly belong. Iam officially re-sorting you into GRYFFINDOR!" The last word echoes of off the walls. Everyone stared. Albus looked proud, and James looked shocked. But, sure enough that shock melted into happiness as he realized what had happened.

As I walked over to the table, they made room for me. "I think you're the bravest person I have ever met." A boy with blonde hair and freckles said. I nodded while sitting there a little awkwardly. I felt strangely at home. With most of my cousins, and my brother here. I wouldn't have known anybody in Hufflepuff. After a little while it got to S, both of the Scamander twins were sorted into Ravenclaw, and W came along sure enough, Lucy, Hugo, and Dominique were all sorted into Gryffindor as well "Lily, I can't believe you did that." and "Why?" Were asked as they sat down. I just smiled in return.

The Headmistress got up to speak. "Welcome all, to Hogwarts. I trust you had a comfortable ride. This year we will be enforcing the rules against going outside the castle at night as there have been werewolf sightings near. Nothing to worry about if we take precautions. You will be safe during the day, but at night we cannot guarantee this so you will need to be indoors. With that, I hope we can have a beneficial and educational year. Let the feast begin!"

As she said this, plates full of food appeared. I grabbed a spoon of Mashed Potatoes and plopped it on my plate, grabbed some ham, and a couple of Yorkshire puddings. I ate and as I did we chattered excitedly and happily full of adrenaline from the previous moments. Right before dessert arrived, James turned to me. "Why did you do that?" He asked, almost cautiously. "As soon as I heard it, I knew I didn't belong there. So to prove how brave I was, and to change it, I yelled to do it over and now I'm here." He looked at me suspiciously and went back to his meal. I was stuffed, well at least I was until I saw the Treacle Tart. I grabbed one right before the basket disappeared. The Headmistress rose once again. "Students, you are now dismissed. You will get your schedules tomorrow." We all walked along hallways, and turned a lot. I was in the very back. We came across some staircases, to be clear moving staircases. "Hurry!" The prefect said. "The pathway is clear, if we go now we won't have to wait." We all hurry up them. Right as I got one foot off of the last stair, it moved. I almost fell but to my luck James grabbed my arm. He pulled me up. "Thank You" "Watch your step Tiger." He smirked. We hurry on. "James?" I ask "Do you think that everyone will think I'm…odd, after tonight?" "Yes" He replied, seeing the worried look on my face he laughed. "They'll get over it in a couple days though." "Okay" I replied still not sure. We reach a painting of a fat lady. I look at the plaque underneath it and found out that it is actually called "The Fat Lady" "Whippersnappers" The prefect says. The portrait swings open and he steps in. "This is the common room. Girl dorms are this way, and boy dorms are this way, first years on the bottom floors." He says gesturing. We walk through into a large cozy red and gold room. It had multiple large fireplaces, couches, chairs, tables. It felt like home. "First years girls this way!" Who I assume to be the lady prefect to be calls.

We follow her up a flight of stairs and in a doorway. "Here is your room, your things are already here. Get comfortable and get a good night's sleep. You'll need

it. My name is Abigail Pemberton if you need me." She walks out. We each go to our beds. They look immensely comfortable. I get into my nightclothes and get ready for bed. Right as I am about to climb in, I decide to do something. I take out my journal from Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, and write my first entry:

 _Hello, because it is my first entry, I am going to say a bit about myself. I am Lily Luna Ruby Potter. From my name, you can guess that I am a well-known person. Not for anything I did, no. But because of the fact that I am the daughter of the boy who lived, the chosen one, the almighty Harry Potter. Or you might know me as the daughter of Ginny Weasley Potter, or the sister of one of the most popular boys in school/great quidditch player James Sirius. Or the sister of the Slytherin Potter Albus Severus. If you guessed one of those, Bingo! You are correct! Don't get me wrong, I love my family, and would do anything for them, it's just no matter what I do, I'll never live up to them. You might think that it's the same for my brothers but it is not. Albus is in Slytherin, and James is James. Everyone knows he's Harry Potter's son, but that's not what he's known for. I'm just Lily Luna_ _ **Potter**_ _. I hope I can make a name for myself now that I'm at Hogwarts._

 _Signing off_

Lily Luna Potter

I finish off, set it aside and curl up under my blankets. The storm was still raging on outside, but it just made me feel more comfortable. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: My first (two) days

**Chapter Six: My first (two) days**

I was expecting to not know where I was when I woke up the next morning. But I did. I looked around. All of the first-year girls were still asleep. There were six of us total. Lucy, Dom, and I, and then there was Jade, Leigh-Anne and Amandla. They were all sweet girls from what I could tell. They were a little intimidated by me, but I was also intimidated by them. I didn't know what to say. I had never had a friend outside my family before.

I heard someone stirring. It was Jade. She had mousy blonde hair, and honey brown skin. Her brown eyes twinkled in the early morning light. She saw that I was awake and walked over quietly towards me. "What are you doing Lily? Is it alright if I call you that, Lily Luna is a bit of a mouthful."

"Oh, it's fine, I was just thinking about everyone."

"Really? How long have you been awake?"

"Just a couple minutes"

"Oh"

"Yeah, Sorry if I'm a bit awkward with you, Amandla and Leigh-Anne. I've never had a friend outside of my family before."

"Oh, you think we're friends?" She looked excited.

"Well I think we could be."

"Oh, that's great! I was scared because I'm a, what do you call 'em? A Muggle-birth?

"Muggle-born"

"Oh yes, Muggle-born." She said, tossing the unfamiliar word around in her mouth.

"Anyways, I was scared I wouldn't make any friends, because I didn't know anybody."

"I only know my cousins."

"Really?"

"Yes, my parents are a bit overprotective."

"Why?"

Then it hit me. She wasn't excited to be my friend because I was Lily Luna Potter. She didn't even know who my dad was! I could make my own impression on her. She was just genuinely excited to have a friend, and I was too.

"Well, um my dad is Harry Potter. He defeated the strongest dark wizard seen for centuries, when he was only seventeen."

"Really? Wow!"

"I know, it's hard though. To make friends I mean. Or to go anywhere. To do anything really."

"I figure, it would make your dad almost like a wizarding celebrity, huh?"

"Yeah, exactly!"

We hear people stirring. "We should probably change and leave, we don't want to wake anyone." I nodded. We quietly changed. Got our supplies and went into the common room.

"Oh, girls. I was just about to wake you." Abigail Pemberton said. "Where are the other girls?" "Still asleep." Jade answered. "We didn't want to wake them so we came out." I added. "Okay, you guys can head down to breakfast, I'll wake them" Seeing the confused looks on our faces, she added "You don't remember where it is do you?" We shot each other a glance and shook our heads. "I'll take them!? Someone says from behind us. I turn around to see that it was Rose. "Great, I'll meet you guys down there then." Abigail walks away, towards the girl's dorms. Rose walks up to us. "I hope you don't mind but we are going to go to the Slytherin common room first. "Why?" Jade asks. "My brother is in there, as well as Scorpius, his friend. Rose is friends with them both." "Okay"

Rose leads us out of the painting and down a hallway. "So, what is your name?" She asks Jade. "Jade Adler" "Oh, that's a really nice name" "Thank You, and you guys are cousins right?" "Yes" We say at the same time. We get to a flight of stairs. Or rather multiple flights, going down. "Slytherin common rooms are in the basement." Rose tells like a tour guide. We walk down multiple flights of stairs until we reach a hallway. It was dark, creepy and probably had spiders. Needless to say I had no interest in going down it. But, I was a Gryffindor now, I had to act like one. So I pushed my fears aside and walked down it. If that's what you call waiting at the entrance until they call for you to hurry up.

We finally reach a door. Rose knocks on it. A Slytherin opens it and let's her in. "Those two are staying out here though." With that, the door shut and me and Jade are left in the hallway.

"This is really scary." I whispered

"I know" She whispered back.

We waited until all of the sudden, there was a noise. It came from the way we had come down. It sounded like a weird hissing sound, and it got louder. Whatever was making was getting closer. I looked at Jade. She had fear written across her face. I whimpered. She stared. It was just about to round the corner when… I ran. I grabbed Jade's hand and ran like my life depended on it. Maybe I did belong in Hufflepuff. We ran screaming as we did. We turned corners and off intersections, each new hallway as creepy as the last. It was chasing us, until all of the sudden it stopped. We didn't stop until we knew it was well away from us. We heard what sounded like distant laughing. It was then, that we realized, **We were lost.** "Jade?" "Uh huh?" She was out of breath, as was I. "Where are we?" She looked up her eyes wide. "We turned so much, I don't even know where we are." We thought for a while. "Maybe if we keep walking forward we can find some stairs or someone to help us." She suggested. "Well, that's the best plan we have." We walked and went in circles and as we went on we got hungrier and wearier.

We finally collapsed. "We'll never find a way out." I cried. We sat there in the dark, next to each other, terrified. I felt a dampness on the hand that was clasping Jade's. She was silently crying. I began to do the same. _What if nobody finds us?_ No, I mustn't think like that. Someone will find us. I didn't know any spells to send messages. Maybe I could find one in my books, if it wasn't so dark. _Wait! "Wasn't so dark" that's it!_ I knew one spell for emergencies, that my parents used all the time. "Jade," I nudged her. "Do you know how to get us out? We've been down here for hours." As she talked I could hear the hope in her voice. "I could find a spell in my book, I already know the spell for light. I'll use that to find a way to send a message!" I took out my wand. _Please work, please work, please work!_ "Lumos!" A light shone from my wand. "Hold this please" I said as I handed it to Jade. I rummaged through my books until I found my Charms textbook. "It must be in here." I opened it and went to the glossary. "Levitating, no." I skimmed down. "Ah, messages". I go to the page and read it. "All message charms are fifth year level and above. An adept fourth year could learn these as well." I cried out. "Should we look around some more, now that we have light." I ask. "No, they will be able to find us better if we stay here." "Okay, I'm turning off my wand though. It's not serving any purpose right now." "Okay" "Knox" I say, the light goes out.

"I'm sorry Jade." "Why, it's not your fault." "Yes it is, if I hadn't said we should go out of the dorm without the others we wouldn't be in this mess." "This may have happened Lily, but it's fine. At least I have a brand new friend." I smile at her. We are silent for several moments. "Lily?" "Yes?" "Do you think that thing will find us?" Fear struck my heart like a knife slicing through cold butter. "I hope not." We sit there, gradually getting closer. We sit for about another hour until a white light shines down the hallway. "What's that?" Jade asks. "I think it's a Patronus." I say. "An embodiment of someone's soul, made of happy memories, only protection from Dementors."

It comes closer, and as it reaches us, it stops and takes form. It was a Stag. It spoke in my Father's voice. "Lily Luna Potter, I am here, I understand that a girl named Jade is with you? That necklace we gave you can be tracked down by your mother's and I's patronuses. Once this finds you, it will come back to us and lead us to you. Stay where you are. We will be there soon." We sighed in relief. They were coming. We were saved. All of the sudden a large rumble interrupted the silence. It was our stomachs. It must be after lunchtime. We wait for another half-hour until we finally hear voices. "Here! We're over here!" We shout. I take out my wand. "Lumos!" I wave it around. A group of people hurry towards us.

"Lily are you alright? Jade, how about you, are you hurt?"

"We're fine Dad, really."

The group was made up of my father, Teddy, and Neville.

"Why did you all come?"

"Only my Patronus or your mother's can track you down. Plus in case something with evil wizards/creatures had happened." "Oh" We walk back through the hallway, up the stairs and to The Fat Lady. "You two better go up to bed. You've had a tiring day." Headmistress McGonagall said. "Actually," said Jade. "We are starving. We haven't had any food today." "I'll take them" My father volunteered. "Alright, Teddy, you can go with them" Headmistress McGonagall said.

We walk over to a portrait of fruit. My father stops. "You two can not tell anyone about this. Especially your brothers Lily." "Okaay," I answered. He tickles the pear. It laughs. Jade and I look at each other, both taken aback. It swings open. Inside was a kitchen, full of house-elves. Right as we walked through, scents hit our noses, wondrous smells. Jade moaned. All of the sudden we were flocked by House-Elves. "How may we help you Mr's and young Ms's?" "Can you get the girls some food please?" All at once we were surrounded by a sea of food to choose from. Pastries, Chicken, Soups, Cakes, Casseroles, Sausages, Bread. "Umm" Jade said, a bit flustered. We looked at each other and giggled. I didn't know what to choose. "Can I have some potato soup with that bread." Jade said. "I'll have the same." I blurted out. She looked at me. "I was worried that if I didn't decide I was just going to sit here forever, trying to decide." Everyone laughed.

They served us the soup, and it was delicious. It had bacon, cheese, chives, and of course Potatoes. The bread was just as wonderful. I must've had five servings before I was satisfied. "What time is it?" I asked. "Twelve o'clock, you were down there for around five hours, now that you are done eating, I think that it is time for me to say my goodbyes, I am needed elsewhere. Teddy will walk you back to your Common Room. Goodbye Lily, nice meeting you Jade." He kisses me on the forehead and then leaves.

We walk up the stairs and pass a bathroom. "I'm going to go really quick" Jade said before she disappeared. As soon as she is gone Teddy turns to me. "Why didn't you want to be in Hufflepuff?" I had forgotten that he was in Hufflepuff. Head Boy even. "It wasn't that I didn't want to be in Hufflepuff, it was just that, as soon as they took off the hat I saw James' face. He was so disappointed. He really wanted at least one of his siblings to be in his house. So I changed it." "Oh" It was quiet for a moment. "You know, Lily I am really quite proud of you. Though I wish you were in Hufflepuff, you are in Gryffindor for the right reasons." Jade comes out and we walk on.

Teddy bids us goodbye at the portrait. "Whippersnappers" I say, opening it. We walk through. Luckily no one was there. We walked around the empty common room. "What do you want to do?" "I would go to our classes, but we don't have our schedule." I sighed. This was boring without people here. "Do you want to walk to the Great Hall and back, so we won't get lost next time?" Jade asks. "Sure" I say, excited to explore well-lit and well-used areas of the castle.

"Okay, so last night we went up the moving staircases, so we should be able to find The Great Hall of we can find them." I nod, agreeing with her. We walk slowly, trying to take in each hallway so we can commit them to our memory. All of the sudden doors open and people pour out. We stop and gape at the tall people pouring out into the hallways. They must be Sixth or Seventh years. We squish up against the walls to let them go past. Some of them stare at us, probably wondering what we were doing. "Lily, Jade" Someone says, almost as if they were in a conversation or talking to themselves. Someone grabs my hand, and before they start pulling I grab Jade's.

We get pulled inside a empty classroom. It wasn't until then I saw who it was. "Where were you guys! We were so worried. We had no idea what happened to you, Rose left you for a minute and when she came back, you were gone. Your father was even called! He came to the school, he's probably still looking for you! Where were you?" The platinum blonde boy said, his face full of worry, and somehow relief. His eyebrows were folded in confusion. He stared.

"I...I, um." I stammered. He had thrown so many questions at me I couldn't decide which one to answer first. "We heard a weird hissing sound and ran. The thing making it started chasing us, but I suspect it was just some older students playing a prank." Jade said, her eyebrows narrowing. "And then we got lost and couldn't find our way out, after a while Mr. Potter's patronus found us, and soon after he himself as well as Headmistress McGonagall, and Mr. Lupin. We ate some lunch, or a lot of lunch, as we hadn't had any breakfast, and were escorted to our common room by Mr. Lupin. We then decided to figure out the way to the Great Hall and back and a bit of the castle so we won't get lost." She finished up, a bit out of breath. She looked at me and nodded. Scorpius looked at me and laughed. I looked at him, confused. "I'm sorry, I laugh when I'm relieved."

I look at him for a minute. "Why are you down here?" I ask, "From the looks of it, this looks like it's meant for Sixth or Seventh years, not Third years." He looked at me. "I was looking for you, in-between classes. Albus, James, your cousins and I were all looking for you, but apparently they forgot to give us the memo you were found." It was quiet for several moments. "We didn't mean to cause so much trouble." I said apologetically. "It's fine, it wasn't your fault, I mean… I don't know what I mean." He rubbed the back of his neck. It was silent yet again for several moments. "I better get going to class." He said as he walked out the door. "I'm glad you're both okay, I'll tell everyone else for you." He walked out the door. "Thank You!" I call after him.

"That was awkward." Jade commented. "Yup" I agreed. We stood in silence for a while longer. "Do, you think we should probably go find our way back to The Great Hall?" Jade offered, breaking the somewhat awkward silence. I laugh, and she joins in.

That day we went back and forth between The Great Hall and our common room probably about a hundred times. Once everyone was out of classes we got fawned over, by all of my relatives and friends. Jade seemed a little awkward with them, but it was probably because she didn't know them very well.

I laid down on my bed. I couldn't fall asleep. _I wonder if Dom and Lucy would like Jade._ It was hard to know. We had never really had many friends outside of our group. I hope they like her. She's become one of my best friends. I think long and hard until I drift off to sleep. I don't dream.

The next morning I wake up early yet again. I look over to see Jade awake as well. She points to the rest of the girls. Implying that we should probably wake them up. We do and it's hard. Lucy wakes up fairly quickly and helps us. Once we got them all up, we get dressed and head out.

"I hope we don't get lost." Amandla says. "Oh we won't, Lily and I must've walked there and back a **thousand** times yesterday." We take a mostly silent trip down to The Great Hall. Lucy and Dom hang back a ways whispering about something. We were some of the first ones there. Rose, Albus, and Scorpius were already there. _They always seem to be together, don't they?_

I was pulled from my thoughts when a Neville, er Professor Longbottom came up to us. "Here are your schedules, as you didn't get them yesterday." We thank him and Jade pulls me closer. "Let's see if we have the same classes!" Right as I was about to explain to her that all first-year Gryffindors have the same classes Lucy and Dom say in unison "ALL First-year Gryffindors have the SAME classes." They sounded very condescending. I shot them a sharp glance, and then looked at Jade apologetically. She had slumped down in her seat.

I felt bad for her. She already felt new and awkward because she was a muggleborn and they made it worse. She had just been introduced to the world of magic. We eat breakfast while Amandla, Leigh-Anne, Lucy and Dom keep the conversation. I keep trying to include Jade, and while Amandla and Leigh-Anne include her, Lucy and Dom don't.

I get up. "I'm finished." I announce. "Me too!" Jade says standing up. "Okay, let's go find our first class!" I say. "Sorry Jade, can you please wait a minute. Me and Lucy want to talk to Lily for a minute. Alone." I looked at them, clearly confused. She sits back down. Leigh-Anne notices what's going on and instantly asks her about her hobbies.

Lucy and Dom lead me out into the hallway. Once we get out there we stop. "Why don't you hang out with us anymore?" Lucy asks. "What?" I reply. "Ever since we got here all you've done is hang around Jade." Dominique adds. "It's been two days." I say. "Yeah, but she seems a little stuck up. We don't want you hanging around her anymore. We don't want you to get anymore stuck up." That set it off. "What do you mean stuck up! She's just a little shy, and she's also the sweetest girl I've ever met! You can't tell me who to be friends with! I can make my own decisions, Thank You Very Much!" I finish.

They look at each other. I glance at their hands. Their counting down something with their fingers. I look back up. When their fingers get to one they say: "It's either her, or us." They say, in unison. I look at them. "Are you really going to make me choose?" "Yes" Dominique answers. "Fine, I choose Jade, because I want to be friends with her. I don't want to lose you guys, but if you are willing to lose me, over making a new friend, that's fine. Jade's not making me choose. So I choose her. They stare at me, clearly surprised. I turn around and start walking back to The Great Hall.

As I round the corner I almost bump into her. "Sorry!" She exclaims. "It's okay, are you ready to go?" "Yes!" She answers. As we walk down the hallway she whirls on me and says "I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but I heard my name and wanted to know why. Thank You for standing up for me and everything you said." "Oh, it was nothing. It was true, so it wasn't hard." "Well thanks anyway" We walk more. Surprisingly we get to Herbology without getting lost. "While we're waiting do you want to look at our schedules?" She offers. "Sure!" We pull them out and this is what they say:

 **6:00-7:30 AM** **Breakfast**

 **12:00-12:30** **Lunch**

 **6:00-7:00** **Dinner**

 **X Days:**

 **8:00-9:30** **History Of Magic**

 **10:00-11:30** **Potions**

 **1:00-2:30** **Flying (Broomstick)**

 **3:00-4:30** **Defense Against The Dark Arts**

 **Y Days:**

 **8:00-9:30** **Herbology**

 **10:00-11:30** **Transfiguration**

 **1:00-2:30** **Astronomy**

 **3:00-4:30** **Charms**

 **All students must be** **at least** **within** _ **common rooms**_ **by** _ **8:30**_ **. Anyone found outside will be subject to befitting punishment.**

( ***Important Information**

Sorry for not updating! I have been really busy with school and overnight class trips, and exams. So sorry! I'm sorry to end the chapter here, you will get a normal first day. Also please let me know what you think, leave some constructive criticism and comment ideas and suggestions for future chapters. I will see if they fit with the plot. Also I will be doing a poll to see who you think Lily should end up with, and a Scorlily against Scorose. I know a lot of people ship Scorbus, but as I am straight, I don't think I could write that to meet your expectations (I'm sorry!). Look for that. I also will be uploading some more stories soon. The ones in the near future will probably be a Les Miserables Fanfic and a Lord Of The Rings Fanfic. Answers to questions:

TheYoungWriter: Thank you for your comment! It made my day. The update is now, because you were anonymous I couldn't reply, so sorry about that.

Thank You All for reading and look out for those polls. Have a great day! Good Luck on Exams!*)


	7. Chapter 7: The Stone

**Chapter 7: The Stone**

After we put away our schedules, we began walking to the door of Herbology. "Ow!" I exclaimed, as I rubbed my foot. "What's the matter?" Jade asked. "I must've stepped on something" I bend over and pick it up. "Woah, that looks like a jewel!" Jade exclaimed. I pick it looks like a precious stone. "What is this?" I wonder aloud. The door swings open to the greenhouse and we walk in.

"Welcome class, this year we will be learning an introduction to different types of plants, and how to protect against, or care for them." We were combined with the Hufflepuffs for this class. "Isn't he hot?" A girl in front of me muses. "Not really, he like an uncle to me. He's also the same age as my dad. "I clearly wasn't talking to you, was I." I stared at her in shock. "Do you have a problem, backstabber?" I look at her. "What do you mean Backstabber? I'm not a backstabber." She rolls her eyes and makes eye contact with her friend. "Oh yeah? First you backstab Hufflepuff and get sorted into Gryffindor, and then you backstab your own two best friends for someone you've just met." I could feel my anger bubbling up, I could faintly hear Jade telling me it wasn't worth it.

Neville was still talking. "At least I don't feel so bad about myself I have to make everyone else around me feel as sour as I am, Oh wait, that's what you're doing isn't it?" Her face turns red. "Lily, you really shouldn't have done that." Jade whispered. I was too worked up about everything to listen to her good senses and calm down. "At least my head isn't so big I'm floating away from the lack of brains." The girl retorted. "At least I have brains." I fired. Her eyes widened. Mine narrowed. She looked at me and said: "At least I'm not a disappointment to family of heroes. Oh wait, I could ask you and Albus how that feels." I exploded.

I jump out of my seat and yell, "At least I come from a family of heroes!" The whole class stared. Neville shook his head, clearly disappointed. I slowly sit back down, my cheeks burning. The girl, whose name i later learn is Veronica smirks and turns around, fake tears welling up in her eyes. "Professor Longbottom, Lily Luna Potter was being extremely rude and when Veronica tried to defend herself lily made fun of her." A girl sitting next to me calls out with a smirk on her face the whole time.

Neville looks around. "Students take out your books and read chapter one. Lily, come up front so I can talk to you." I stand up slowly, earning a look of pity from Jade. As I walk up there, I see Dominique hi-fiving Veronica. Lucy looked sad. I walk as slowly as I can until I reach the front.

"Lily, come with me." Neville says sadly. We walk outside the door. He crouches down. "Lily, why did you do this?" He asked softly. "I didn't do anything! You can ask Jade! All I did was tell Veronica that I didn't think you were hot because you're like my uncle and she was rude to me and called me a backstabber, and so I got mad and said the only reason why she's needlessly rude is because she must feel bad about herself which Dad told me once, and then she said my head is big and I have a lack of brains, so I said she didn't have any, and she said I was a disappointment to my family of heroes as well as Albus, and..you know the rest."

He looked like he was about to laugh. "Why did this all start?" He asked. I blushed. "Because I disagreed with her saying that you're hot. I mean you are, it's just, you're like an Uncle to me!" He snorts and looks down, I blush some more. "I didn't do anything wrong, I was just defending myself." He looks at me again. "This is a warning Lily, If you explode again in my class you will get detention, agreed?" "Agreed.

I walk back into class and everyone is quietly working. As I sit down Jade asks: "Did you get detention?" I look at her smile and say "No, I got a warning." She nods and looks back at her book. After we all finish reading it's time to go. We pack up and walk out the door.

Before I walk out the door, Veronica stops me. "Never talk to me again backstabber." She turns to go but spins around and smacks me. "Lily, let it go. Don't let her win. Be a better person." She said this all really loudly, to make sure Veronica could hear. Veronica spun around and said: "Oh, Lily could never be a good person like her father." This time Jade let go and didn't even try to hold me back. I walked right up to her a slapped Veronica across the face. I saw the pain flash through eyes before she turned to me and said: "Man, you could never be like your father, you're too weak." this time I didn't have to slap her. Jade did it for me.

"Girls!" Neville yelled pushing between us. We both make a start to scream whose faults it was when he sighed and said: "I already know. I saw everything, Veronica, I told you next time would be a detention, as well to you Lily. Both of you report to my office after dinner tonight." I nodded."What's our next class?" Jade asked. I unfolded my schedule. "Transfiguration" I answered.

Lying in bed that night, I was exhausted. Neville had made us reorganize the whole entire classroom to his liking. I almost collapsed when I finally got to bed. One thing that I had noticed was that the stone I had found earlier seemed very familiar. It gave me a feeling whenever I held it. After everyone else was asleep, Jade snuck over to my bed. I closed the curtains quickly, and we walked down the stairs to the common room. Luckily it was empty.

"What did you find out?" I asked. She had been studying about it in the library while I was in detention. "Nothing really, It could be a lot of things, they don't describe things very well." "They really don't do they? Shame they don't have pictures or something."

"I know what it is." We jump as startled as can be. We look around for who the third voice could be when all of the sudden a figure appeared on my bed. "Who is that?" Jade whispers. "I don't know, but she looks familiar." "She looks like you" Jade said. I suppose she did. She had my red hair, freckles and face shape. Her eyes were green though, and they looked strangely familiar.

"We can hear you." Another voice says. I look around. "Dad!" I almost shout. They both laugh. "I'm not your Dad, I'm his dad though." I stare at them. "You're expecting me to believe that you are Lily and James Potter?" "Who" Jade asks. "My grandparents." I answer. All of the sudden people started appearing all around me. A man with long dark hair, a couple who looked a bit like Teddy, a man who the dark haired man and my grandfather looked at with distaste, who looked a bit like a rat, a man who looked exactly like Uncle George who had floated through the wall, another man with long black hair, except his was greasy, and a man with a long white beard, whom I immediately recognized.

Jade and I both looked around confusedly. "I guess we should introduce ourselves, seeing how confused you are, I'm Al-" "You're Albus Dumbledore." I say, interrupting the man with the long white beard.

"Ohh, do me next!" The Uncle George lookalike said. "Uncle George?" I ask tentatively, He looks at me. "No wait, you're Fred! His twin! Fred and George." The last part said mostly to myself. I heard you float around the castle, but I haven't seen you yet." He looked at me confusedly. "I was in the common room after dinner tonight." I sighed, "I wasn't there, I had detention." "You had detention? On your second day? Who was it from? What was it for?" Before I can begin the story Dumbledore stops me. "Fred, we have more important matters on our hands, but first let the rest of introduce ourselves." I look along the line.

The couple begins, "My name is Nymphadora, but I hate it so call me Tonks, and this is Remus. We're Teddy's parents." I nod and look at Jade to make sure she knows who they are. She seems to know who they are so we move on.

"I'm Sirius Black, Harry's godfather." says the first man with the long dark hair. "My dad" I whisper to Jade. She seems to be understanding everything so far.

"Peter Pettigrew at your service." Everyone looked at him full of distaste. I look at him with kindness. I know his story, I know what had happened, But I also know how he had helped my dad in the end. Although I wouldn't trust him with anything, he helped my father defeat Voldemort and that had to count for something right?

At last we came to the last person. "Severus Snape" He also got a few dirty looks. "My brother's named after you." I told him. He looked taken aback, if not a little touched. Everyone else looked surprised. "Do you all really not know our names?" Some of them looked guilty, some of them assured they knew our names.

"Well, for those of you who don't know, my parents have four children. First one is Teddy, but he's really your son" I said nodding at the Lupins. "Next is James Sirius, named after you two." I said pointing to James, and Sirius. "After that is Albus Severus, named after you two" I said looking at Snape and Dumbledore. Snape merely looked surprised this time, but I could tell he was touched. Dumbledore had tears in his eyes. "And there's me. Lily Luna Ruby Potter. I was named after you," I said gesturing towards my grandmother. "Luna Lovegood" There were a few eyerolls at that one. "And Rubeus Hagrid" Everyone looked very surprised.

"And this is my Best Friend who I have backstabbed people for, Jade Adler." She waves. "So why are you here?" Jade asks. "We are here to tell you what this stone is, and of what is to come." Dumbledore answered. "The stone is a Deathly Hallow, you know the story Lily. The other Lily said. I looked shocked, and then I looked over to Jade to make sure she knew the story. She looked just as shocked as I was! "I came across it while reading, but I thought it wasn't possible."

"We also thought it would be best to tell you why else we are here. As you know, you have Voldemort's wand core." Said Albus Everyone looked shocked. I looked over to Jade. "It's fine," She said, "I know now."

"I have been watching for signs of something I had suspected. You had a cat yes?" He asks my grandmother. She nods. "There is a good chance that your father wasn't alone in the house when Voldemort killed your grandparents. I told your father that the reason he was a Horcrux is because Voldemort's fragmented soul flew into the nearest living thing. There is a good chance it went into two living things. What I am trying to say is...I have good reason to believe that Voldemort is coming back, and you have his wand."

 **AN:** Sorry for the lack of updates, there were final, and then I had camp, but I'm back now! Also, There won't be a poll anymore because for some reason they aren't working. So please comment who you would like Scorpius to end up with. Also, this new development with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is a popular fan theory that I do not own at all. All credits go to whoever created it. Please comment questions, comments, and constructive criticism. I love to see your comments, they make my day! Sorry I've been so absent. Have a Great Summer!


	8. Chapter 8: Disagreements

_**Chapter Eight: Disagreements**_

The class had started out alright. Until Professor Flitwick made me change seats to separate two boys. David Kneezer and Caspian Davenport. Unluckily enough I had to sit by Caspian while Jade got to sit by David. I tried to pay attention, but it was hard to while I was sitting next to him.

David was a nice fellow. Very talkative but nice. Caspian was not so nice. He was the son of the Minister Of Magic and he thought he was better than everyone because of it. He would always go on and on about how much he owns, and how he was a hero for the helpless. I hated him.

I had to sit next to him for the whole school year. Today would be my very last class sitting next to him. He was a Gryffindor, and it was hard enough to bear it during class, but think about all the bloody time. I was ever so annoyed with him. He just bragged all the time! Everything he said was discriminatory towards others and awful.

"Hello Lily Luna" He greets. "Hello Caspian." I reply coldly. "Last time we'll ever be sitting next to each other I suppose." I ignore him. I had a thought. _I wonder what he would do if I called him out on it?_ After class I approach him. "Caspian" I say. "Yes?" He asks. "Why do you insist on being discriminatory towards others, and why do you talk about yourself so much?" "No reason! Why do you feel like you can ask me these questions? I'm a Prince!" I snort. "No you're not! You're the son of the Minister, that's hardly a prince!" He glares. "Oh, yeah and what's so special about you Lily Luna?" "Nothing! Nothing is special about me! I don't know why people seem to think there is, because there's not! I haven't done anything to prove myself at all. At least I don't prance around like you, you pompous bloke!"

I walk away. When I turn to look back I see some of his seventh year friends look at me after he talks to him. "At least he doesn't associate with monsters!" One of them calls after me. I swerve around. "Monsters such as a werewolf! Werewolves and spawn of werewolves should all be tortured and killed, don't you think? Like that kid uhm, Teddy was it? The one your father took in?" My vision turned red. Jade, who had been gripping my arm releases her grip. "Go for Lily Luna, I'll be right behind you." She whispers. "Teddy is not a Monster! Unlike you, you pompous, discriminatory little-" I walk right up to the seventh year and punch him in the nose. Right as my fist made contact I heard an inhuman crack. I must've broken it.

As his nose starts gushing blood I look over to see my siblings, cousins and Scorpius, standing there. "Good Heavens Lily Luna! What did you do?" One of them asked. I didn't have any time to respond before the seventh year choked out "Look what you've done! You are going to pay!" He pulls a fist back to punch me and my instincts tell me to punch him again, so I do. Right in the left eye.

He lurches forward, but before he can reach me a hand pulls him back. "I wouldn't ." The people around him clear. It was Headmistress Mcgonagall . "Headmistress, I can explain." She looks at me. "Lily Luna, come with me. , take to the infirmary, after fixes him up, escort him to my office." She beckons for me to follow and I follow. I see everyone either giving me a glare, or a remorseful look.

Once we get to her office I sit down across from her. "Headmistress, I-" "Please, Lily Luna no excuses." I quiet down again. "That was very brave thing you did." "What? How'd you-" "I was there the whole time. I watched you confront Mr. Davenport and then I watched you stand up for Teddy. That was very...brave of you to do. Quite foolish, but quite brave as well, you will need to be punished however, but since it is the last day of school, I suppose I will will just tell your parents." I grimaced. Coming home to an angry mum was not something I wanted to do. "Thank you Headmistress, I accept your punishment." She smiled. "Good, now on your way."

"LILY LUNA POTTER WHAT DID YOU DO?" Was not the welcome home phrase I had expected. "See you later When we visit Lily." Jade said as we got off the train. "Bye Jade." I say, giving her a quick hug. "Wish me luck." I told her. "I will." She smiled, and then went off to find her parents. I grimaced and started walking towards my parents.

"Lily Luna Ruby Potter!" My mum yelled. "Thirteen detentions! In your first year! That must be a new record! Almost half of them are from Neville! What did you do?" "I-" "I know exactly what you did! Multiple fights! You punched a seventh year twice! You broke his nose and gave him to black eyes!" Uncle George snorted. "I did them all for good reasons! They were making fun of people so I stood up for them." She seemed to calm down a bit. "She also got good marks" My dad reminded her. She calmed down further.

"Wait, You really punched a seventh year and broke his nose? When? Why?" Uncle Ron asked. Hermione nudged him with her foot. "I punched him yesterday. He said that 'Werewolves and spawn of werewolves should all be tortured and killed, obviously talking about Teddy. He even mentioned his name. So I punched him." When I quoted the seventh year, my dad tensed up visibly, as did practically everyone around me. "That's a good reason." Hugo said softly.

The welcome home party is amazing. Except for the fact that I had to sit by Lucy and Dominique, as everyone still thought we were joined at the hip. My Aunt Hermione noticed me looking sad, and invited me to sit next to her.

"You guys aren't friends anymore, huh?" She asked later while we were walking around. "They said I couldn't be friends with Jade, because she's 'stuck up' or whatever. They also began making fun of her whenever she didn't know what something was." "Jade, stuck up? I met her at Christmas and she was wonderful. Why were they making fun of her again?" Aunt Hermione was a muggleborn, to tell her that her nieces were making fun of someone for that would be awkward. "Lily?" She repeated. "They were making fun of her because she is a Muggleborn, and didn't know anything about the wizarding community. "Ahh, I see." She walked away and went over to Lucy and Dominique. She bent over to talk to them and ushered them over here.

"Now, what did you do to Jade, girls. I have several witnesses I can ask." They stared at her and Dominique glared at me. "Nothing, we-" Dominique started. "Wait!" Lucy interrupted. "We made fun of her, and kicked Lily out of our group because we were jealous of Jade. Dominique paid people to intentionally get Lily in trouble." I looked at her. "You paid people to make fun of my friends and family, including you, so I would get in trouble?" I asked. "Yes, I didn't want to, but Dom-er Dominique said she would kick me out too. Part of it is my fault, but I am really sorry Lily." "I'm going to go get your mothers. Stay here." Hermione walks away.

One she gets back with our parents, Lucy and I repeat the tale while Dominique stays completely silent. "Dominique, is there anything you want to say to defend yourself?" Uncle Bill asks. "I don't need to, these girls are conspiring against me, they're lying." "We have ways to tell if someone is lying, do you want to drink some Veritaserum?" My father offers. "They aren't lying." Someone says from behind my parents. "I saw all of it happen, the coin swaps before class, the hi-fives after." It was Neville.

Hermione ushers away, to our siblings, and tells us to go home using the floo, and get some rest. "An adult will be there soon." Lucky for us Teddy was already there. _I hope this isn't going to make it awkward in between him and Victoire._ I thought. I walk up the stairs and head to bed. It's been a long day. I was so tired I thought I'd fall right asleep. Instead I was tossing and turning all night. _Should I forgive them? At least Lucy? How is Jade gonna feel? What will everyone think when they find out? Whose side will they be on? Will it make it awkward for Teddy and Victoire because they're on two different sides? Will anyone be one my side?_

 **AN:** Hey guys, I will be updating this story every three weeks. Sorry for the short chapter. Sorry for the huge time skip, the story had to move along. Thank you for reading and keep commenting! I have three other stories out now, so go check those out! Thank You!


	9. Chapter 9:Forgiveness

**Chapter Nine: Forgiveness**

Today was the day. I had picked a random day this month to forgive and forget. I had invited both Lucy and Dominique over. I was dreading it. Dominique had been mean to me all year, and I didn't want to forgive her, but I didn't want it to start pulling apart the family.

"Hello Lucy, Dominique. Please sit down." They go and sit down on some chairs. "I invited you here to talk about some things. This school year we haven't been very good friends. We both have taken part in making it that way. I am sorry for anything done on my part, and I forgive you for anything done on your part. Please forgive me for anything I have done to offend you." I say this as calm as I could but I was afraid I would forget it all.

"I am really sorry Lily, and I forgive you also." Lucy said. We both looked at Dominique. She squirmed.

"Lily, I..I'm really sorry for being so nasty to you. I was just scared you were going to leave me and Lucy and I wanted to leave you before that. I'm really sorry I should have given Jade a chance. I hope you can please find it in your heart to forgive me." My jaw dropped. I was expecting an awkward "Sorry" not a whole apology.

"I forgive you Dominique." I say. "Jade is coming in a few minutes, she believes in second chances and would like to get to know you better, do you want to help me get the table ready for lunch?" They both nod.

We get out plates and forks and the food my mum and I had prepared earlier. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"She drove here?" Dominique asked. I looked outside the window to see a car.

"Yeah, she must've, she doesn't live very far away.

I open the door and hug Jade. We all greet her warmly. We go to sit down to eat when Dominique stops us.

"Wait! Jade, I owe you an apology. It was all my fault that this year was as awkward as it was. Lucy tried to convince me not to but I did those things anyways. I was jealous and scared. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you." She says right away. We look at her strangely. "I'm just hungry, that's why I said it so fast. I really do forgive you though." We all laugh and begin eating.

The conversation went here and there and one subject got my mind twisted. " _I never told my father about the stone."_ Throughout the whole time I had seen him, I had never told him about the stone or what the people who had come out of it had said. I needed to tell him.

I tried to take my mind off of it by doing things with the other girls but I just couldn't. It kept coming back to it. I felt sick.

Once everyone went home I sat down and waited for my father to get home. I was scared of what his reaction was going to be. Would he be mad?

In the evening my father finally came home from work.

"Hi Tigerlily, how was the forgive and forget party?"

"Dad, may I talk to you? Privately?"

He nods, looking confused. He leads me into his office and shut the door, mumbling something that sounded like muffle-ito, while swishing his wand.

"What's going on?" He asks as he sits down in his chair and as I sit across from him.

"I need to tell you something." He nods, beckoning for me to continue. "At the beginning of the school year, I stepped on a weird rock, while I was walking to Herbology. Jade and I read about certain rocks in books but as it didn't have picture, we were never sure." I paused. " _Just tell him"_

"One night I was holding the stone in the common room with Jade, and somehow people began appearing." My dad looked shocked.

"The people who appeared were, if I remember correctly, Teddy's parents, Snape, Uncle Fred, The Marauders, Grandma Lily and Albus Dumbledore."

I paused again. My dad was trying to smooth over the shock on his face, but it wasn't working.

"Dumbledore told me that Voldemort was coming back."

"Lily, that's ridiculous, we destroyed all of his horcruxes, there's no way he could come back. "Actually, Dumbledore thinks there is. When you were a baby, your parents had a cat. The reason you were a horcrux was because a fragmented piece of his soul flew into when he 'died' right?" He nodded.

"Well, that could have been the same, with the cat. Dumbledore supposed that having a magical piece of soul inside of it must've made it live longer."

He looked sick. His hand flew to his forehead. My eyes widened. "Dad? Are you alright? I'm going to get mum." I rush out of his office.

"Mum! Come quick!"

"Lily what are you yelling about?" Teddy asks as he walks in the door with Albus and James in tow.

"Dad. I think he's sick." "What?" My mom asks right behind me.

"Follow Me." I lead them into the office where my dad is gripping the desk with one arm, his knuckles white, and with his other arm he's gripping his forehead.

"Harry!" My mom shrieks as she rushes over towards him. The rest of us stand there watching. All of the sudden it stops. My dad slowly releases his grip on the desk and sits up.

"Ginny, Teddy, stay in here. Children go wait in the living room." I hesitate but James pulls me out there.

As I sit on the couch I can feel tears start to well in my eyes. "It's all my fault." I whisper.

"What? It's not your fault Lily." James says walking towards me. "How could it be?" Albus says. They both sit down next to me and hug me, without letting go.

I was so emotionally drained from all of the drama today that it didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

 **Third Person POV**

After some time had passed Teddy came out with a grim expression on his face.

"James, Albus, Lily, come with me." He walked over and saw that Lily was asleep. He turned and led the boys inside Harry's office.

"Dad, Lily's sleeping. What should I do with her?" Teddy asked.

Harry sighed. "Bring her to her room, there's nothing for her to know right now. Stay with her though, she's going to need someone there when she wakes up."

Teddy walks out of the office and picks up Lily in his arms. He walks gently up the stairs and lays her down on her bed. He pulls a chair out and sits in it at her desk. He summons a book from his room and starts reading it.

 **Lily Luna POV**

I wake up. It was light outside. I looked at my bedside clock. It read six thirty a.m. I sit up and step off of my bed onto something squishy. It moaned. I jump back onto my bed. I peek over my bed cautiously. I see a bright teal mop of hair and a lily flower tattoo behind it's ear. It was Teddy.

"Lils." He moaned. "Did you have to step on me?" I stifle a giggle. "Sorry. I didn't know you were there." He sits up. "Why are you in here?" I ask. "Dad wanted me to stay with you." Everything from yesterday comes back. "Oh."

"Lily, you know what it means when Dad's scar hurts, right?"

 **A/N: I wrote this like a month ago and forgot to upload it lol.**


	10. Chapter 10: What Is Going On?

**Chapter Ten: What is going on?**

"Yeah, I do." I sighed. _So it hadn't been just an old ghost story. Everything with Voldemort is really happening._

"Where's dad?" Albus says walking into my room. Teddy rubs his eyes.

"Emergency Ministry meeting." I groan.

"All of this is my fault. I'm sorry!" I say.

"No Lily, it's not. Not at all."

"Prove it." Teddy raised his eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yeah prove it." I say glumly.

"Okay, I'll do this!" He tackles me and runs his fingers across my stomach. I laugh.

"Stop…tickling...me!" I say in between breaths.

"Is it your fault?" He asks.

"No!" I shout. He laughs and sits back.

"Look I got my Lilykins to smile." He says.

"Thanks Teddy" I smile back.

"What's for breakfast? Mum's gone." James says walking in. We all laugh.

"C'mon, I'll make pancakes." Teddy says. James, Albus and I cheer.

We head downstairs into the kitchen and laugh and joke, it was almost like nothing happened. We didn't have any fruit so we just had jelly in our pancakes. I rolled mine up and ate it. As I chewed I thought of how lucky I was to have such a loving family. I thought of how my father grew up. _Oh no. I'm making his life worse. He finally has a family and I put it in danger._

"Lily, you okay?" James asks.

"Yeah, just tired."

"You went to sleep before dinner" He replies.

"Lily what's really going on?" Teddy asks, looking concerned. I look down.

"I'm just upset because all dad's life he wasn't loved and cared for or had a family of his own and now I've gone and messed it all up. I probably wasn't even supposed to be in this family, I'm probably just an accident or something and I'm messing his whole life up!"

I ran outside right after I got it all out. I kept running until I reached Kreacher's grave. I sat there and cried until I ran out of tears and then I just sat there with my eyes closed. I heard someone walking towards me but I didn't look up at all. They sat down next to me.

"Lily, you're not a mistake. You didn't mess up my life. It's not your fault." I look up and see my dad.

"Whose fault is it then?"

"Voldemort's" I laugh. "Are you feeling better then?" He asks.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay, let's go inside, we have a lot to figure out."

"Dad?" I ask.

"Yes?" He asks in return.

"What are we going to do? With Voldemort I mean?"

His grin disappears. He looks away.

"I don't know Lily, I don't know."

?

Today day was a little better. My parents were home when I woke up. I had lost my voice so I wasn't talking. Much to my dismay. Whenever I tried my mom would shush me or look at me with that 'mom' look. It is horrible. My brothers torture me just because they know I can't talk.

"What film do you want to watch Lily?" James asks.

"What do you want on your sandwich Lily" Albus asks.

Scorpius was here and also, in on it.

"Hey Lily, have you gone school shopping yet?" He asks.

No matter how many times I glare and roll my eyes, they just don't get the hint. I start walking upstairs to have some peace and quiet, without annoying brothers. I finally sit down and read a book. A complete biography of Voldemort.

You know, "Keep you friends close and your enemies closer" right? I was looking at all of his weaknesses and habits.

All of the sudden Scorpius walks in. "So, second year right?"

"Yup"

"Hmm" we sit in silence.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Complete biography of Voldemort" Scorpius looks away awkwardly.

"Sorry Scorpius, I know. I don't think any of that's true, I hope you know that."

"Thanks Lily, look I gotta go, Albus is probably looking for me. Bye"

"Bye!"

 _That was weird._ I read for a couple minutes. I hear laughing. _Ugh! I used my voice!_

?

This is great. Wonderfully amazing. It's been two days and my voice has not come back. My parents are always gone, looking for things, talking to people.

Right now I was just sitting on the couch reading a book when all of the sudden my dad apparates with a worried and urgent expression.

"You all have to come in and sit down."

"Where's mum?" I ask. He completely ignores me until everyone is in the room. " _Where is she? Why is Dad so urgent and worried? Did she die? Please don't have let her die yet, I wanna hear her say I love you one last time._ "

"What?" My dad asks.

"Huh?"

"Mum's not dead, she stopped at your grandparents house to tell them." My father said.

"Ohh" I say as Albus, James and Teddy walk into the room.

"We found something, about Voldemort. Today while we were talking to people, we heard about a strangely behaving snake. When you're mother and I go to investigate my scar started hurting and we found it dead. Which is what happens when Voldemort uses animals to come back. It's not much, but it's something."

We sit there and look at him. We weren't that shocked. At least I wasn't. I was a little shocked but not that much.

Day fades into night. I find myself outdoors sitting on a bench. All of the sudden I hear a crack of a twig. I look around cautiously. I get up and walk inside cautiously. Once I get inside, I make sure the doors and windows are all locked and tell my mum and dad that they can put on the magical locks.

I go upstairs and practically collapse on the bed. _I wonder what that was?_ I was, a bit...scared. _I want someone to sleep with me._ I sit up. _No Lily, be brave, just sleep with your wand. Be mature._ I get my wand and lay back down, falling asleep with it in my hands.

 **A/N:** Hi guys, sorry it's such a short chapter. My mom has had cancer for three years and died this week so I couldn't really focus. I hope you like it! I also have an update account on Instagram lilylunalegolas get sneak peeks, votes and updates!


	11. Chapter 11: Beginning of a New Beginning

_**Chapter Eleven:**_

 **Teddy**

What is going on? I thought dad had destroyed Voldemort. Why was Voldemort so hung up on killing and lies? Did he not spill enough blood last time when he killed my real parents?

"Teddy?" My mum called.

"Yeah?" I answered

"Can you go wake Lily up?"

"Yeah, Hang on a minute."

I finish my breakfast and run up the stairs to wake Lily up.

I knock on the door. No answer. I open the door to find an empty bed.

"Isn't she already awake?" I called downstairs

"No!" Mum called back

"She's not in her bed!" I answer. There was silence.

"Sorry I forgot!" I hear. "She felt scared last night, and Harry wasn't home so she slept in my bed."

"Okay!" I yell.

I walk over to Ginny and Harry's room and knock. No answer. I open the door.

"Lily?"

She sits up and yawns.

"Yeah?" She asks

"Time to wake up."

"Okay." She lays back down. I wait a couple minutes. She doesn't get back up.

"Lily!" I scold.

"What? I'm up!" She says still laid down.

I walk into the room, pick her up and bring her downstairs to eat. The whole time she yawns and rubs the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"Morning Lily" Ginny calls from the kitchen. There was a groan in response.

James and Albus come in. They see Lily sitting there, trying to fall back asleep on her toast and eggs. James puts a finger to his lips and sneaks around until he was behind her.

"Boo!" He yells, putting his hands on Lily's shoulder. Lily groans.

"Go away James." She says.

He rolls his eyes, smirking and sits down.

 **Lily**

"Well Dad or no dad, we are going shopping for school supplies today." Mum said "So get the floo powder"

Once we got there we hit the books shop.

"Mum, I'll need a new copy of Fantastic Beasts since Peeves stoke my old one" I told her as we walked into the shop.

"Alright go get it, I'm going to get the rest of your new ones." She walked off to a different area of the store.

I go over to where Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them is And pick it up.

"Lily?" I turn around.

"Jade? I haven't seen you in such a long time! How was Greece?"

"Absolutely amazing! I learned so much!"

"I'm glad" I replied as we embraced.

"Are you excited for school?" She asked

"Yes! I've had enough of my brothers" I said rolling my eyes. "But there's something I need to tell you-

"Tell her what?" A voice drawled

Jade raised an eyebrow "Caspian?" She asked

"In the flesh, but what exactly was it that you were going to tell her?" He asked again

"Just about something James did to me while she was on vacation" I lied

"Hm, well I came over here because my mother thought I should apologize, but on second thought, I've decided against it."

I rolled my eyes as he walked away.

"What a prick" Jade said "Now, what were you going to tell me?" She asked.

"It's a bit too public here, I'll tell you when we get to school."

She nodded as I grabbed the book I was looking for.

"Oh Lily, I found you!" My mother said, walking over. "Jade! Would you like to come to lunch with us?"

"Sure!"

We spent lunch catching up over everything we did over the summer.

"I can't believe school starts next week!" I exclaimed.

"I know, it seems last year went by so fast!"

She replies.

I was really excited for school. Ever since we found out everything with Voldemort, I had been kept under a protective wing. I was excited to be able to stretch (and maybe find something out about what was going on" without someone getting worried. I was really excited for the new year.

A.N.

Sorry for the wait and sorry for the short chapter, I had incredibly bad writers block! I will be updating more now. Make sure to follow my updates page lilylunalegolas on Instagram! There will be sneak peeks, polls and all sorts of fun stuff to do with fandoms and every month I do a live where you all can ask me any questions you want!


End file.
